


no rest for the wicked

by sykkunohusband



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Protect Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykkunohusband/pseuds/sykkunohusband
Summary: “Nice to meet you, Corpse,” Sykkuno said cheerfully, the relief of not having been turned down evident in his voice. “Is there a reason why you always come in at this ungodly hour?”“Work,” Corpse shrugged. “It’s nice to wind down after working when it’s been stressful with some coffee.”Sykkuno squinted his eyes and regarded Corpse again with fresh eyes. Late hours, the need to wind down… “Are you a cop?”Corpse broke down into laughter then, slamming the table hard enough for the cup to shake a little.Sykkuno should be scared.He wasn’t.---Corpse is a feared mafia boss, enraptured by the sweet coffee shop employee called Sykkuno. What happens when Sykkuno finds out what he is and what will Corpse do when Sykkuno's reaction isn't what he expected it to be?
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 156
Kudos: 1096





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new series! This is a mafia au / coffee shop hybrid that I couldn't get out of my head after Razzy requested this trope. I'm very excited to continue with the story and I hope you will be too!
> 
> as always: This fanfic is based on real people. Do not link this fic to the people mentioned or force the ship on them. Please, do not repost on another site. If either person is uncomfortable with this type of work, the fic will be taken down.

Sykkuno twirled a pen between his fingers. The coffee machines weren’t making the soothing whirring noises they usually made, every seat in the shop was annoyingly empty and Sykkuno was bored. The Busy Bean was always true to its name except for this late at night. Why Ash wanted this place open until an ungodly hour, he wasn’t sure, but nobody could say no to Ash both because she was their boss and because she was too sweet to reject. Besides, it was easy to earn money this way; Sykkuno didn’t have to do anything, just man the shop while humming along to the same lo-fi songs he had heard on loop since this morning.

The cleaning rag was staring at him from its place on the register and Sykkuno sighed as he picked it up, going over the tables again. It would cost him about fifteen minutes to go through the store and clean everything, another fifteen minutes closer to the freedom he was craving. He thought about ordering some pizza when he got home, stretch himself out on the couch to prepare himself for another shift the next afternoon. 

The ring of the little bell above the door made Sykkuno jump, it wasn’t something he had been expecting, especially not this close to closing time. “Welcome to The Busy Bean,” he called out to the customer before rushing to the register.

It was in that moment that he finally took in the stranger’s appearance properly.

The person in front of him certainly didn’t look like the usual art students and business people he served during the day. No, this stranger was dressed in a black suit that looked a little wet which was strange because it wasn’t raining outside. There were chains on his dress pants which should have looked weird but for some reason, it suited the person’s vibes. The hands that had laid themselves on the counter, bore rings that looked heavy enough to weigh down every finger but the person in front of him wore them easily. 

When Sykkuno finally looked up, he saw the mask first, matte black like his suit. The stranger wore an eyepatch in the same colour as well and Sykkuno briefly wondered why he needed an eyepatch before knocking some sense into himself. He wasn’t entitled to know about this random stranger’s probable medical conditions. 

What caught him most was the visible eye, though. Half-hidden behind a lock of curly black hair, the eye shone a soft brown in the mood lighting of the coffeeshop. It was a stark difference from the attire the person wore and the overall coldness the person exuded. 

“Do you have black coffee?” The stranger asked and Sykkuno nearly fell back from the dark, heavy melody the voice carried which strangely fit him just as everything else did. 

“Of course,” Sykkuno stammered and quickly went to make the order, laughing inwardly.  _ Of course, this cool and mysterious stranger who wears all black wants to drink black coffee as well. _

“Not many people come in here so late,” Sykkuno said, trying to make some conversation, both because the stranger was intriguing and because Sykkuno was terribly bored, a combination that went well together, or so Sykkuno learned.

The stranger shrugged as he took his coffee cup and Sykkuno briefly wondered if he should have asked him if he wanted a to-go one. “Not many people do what I do.”

Sykkuno leaned forward a little at that, curiosity shining in his eyes. “What do you do?”

The stranger laughed a little and shook his head. He gave Sykkuno money instead of the answer he wanted. Sykkuno would have easily given the coffee on the house if he could get a glimpse into a much more interesting life than he had.

What did Sykkuno have? An empty apartment, filled with objects just for one person. A job in a coffee shop with his friends despite having studied to become much more. A craving in his heart for a thrill, something to keep his otherwise dull life more interesting. And this stranger could be the key, if only he would open up to him.

The stranger in question had already left to sit somewhere in the shop by the time Sykkuno had broken out of his thoughts. He was seated in one of their corner set-ups where students often sat to study, which in reality meant talking with each other and books opened in front of them for show. The man, Sykkuno assumed, looked young and old at the same time. There was youthfulness in the few facial features he could distinguish but his eyes told the story of someone who has gone through too much already.

“It’s good,” the man spoke up and Sykkuno jumped a little, something he figured would happen a lot. It wasn’t just the deep voice that shook him to his core, it was the entire demeanour of the stranger, the air of danger that hung around him like a tantalising magnetic field that shouldn’t have drawn Sykkuno in so much, but it did. “Not many coffee shops do this right.”

“Maybe because we’re not Starbucks?” Sykkuno joked awkwardly before clearing his throat. “We’re more focused on making it good than making money.”

The stranger nodded and stood again. Sykkuno wished he could say something that would make him stay but the empty mug was already placed in front of him. It had hit the counter surprisingly lightly. Someone who looked like that would have a heavier hand, or Sykkuno thought but this man had been a little too gentle.

The stranger was a walking paradox; oozing danger and mystery but gentle and kind at the same time. Sykkuno wanted to lay him bare, discover who this person was exactly. Maybe the stranger knew that too when he looked Sykkuno in the eyes and left after giving him a tip that was way too big for a single cup of coffee.

“Are you sure?” Sykkuno yelled after the stranger but he had already disappeared into the night, the darkness cloaking him as if he controlled it himself.

“You seem shaken,” Toast said the next day, laying a worried hand on Sykkuno’s shoulder. 

Sykkuno slumped a little and shrugged. “Maybe I am, I don’t know.”

He had gone home with the stranger on his mind, questioning if he had been real or just a hallucination created by his overtired brain. He had dreamed of chains, dark suits, the hint of impending doom in the man’s single eye. He had woken up with the man’s hands burned in his retina, his rings gleaming dangerously in the soft light of the shop, black nail-polish wearing down at the edges.

“What even happened yesterday? Did someone tried to rob-“

“I would have called it in if that happened,” Sykkuno interrupted Toast’s worried rambling. “It was nothing, just some guy coming in to get coffee.”

“Something not that unusual for a coffee shop…” Toast helpfully added, now looking at Sykkuno more like he was going insane than worried. 

Sykkuno sighed and turned to Toast. “No, but the man was. I can’t explain it just… Never mind, I’ll be fine.”

And he truly thought he would be fine, that this would be a one time occurrence. That he could tuck the meeting with the stranger away as a hallucination, a chance occurrence he would never have to think of again. But here he was again, dressed more casually but still as dark and dangerous which chains and belts crossed in front of his chest. 

The streetlights had already come on a couple of hours ago and once again, Sykkuno hadn’t seen him coming until the bell above the door rang to announce his appearance. He ordered a black coffee just like before but this time he added a cookie to the order which Sykkuno rang up wordlessly, trying to comprehend what was happening.

“You don’t look like a cookie type of person,” Sykkuno tried to explain when the man raised one eyebrow, done effortlessly. Sykkuno had practiced that same move in the mirror countless times, ever failing. 

It got a laugh out of the man, low and rumbling like an impending storm. Normal people would run at the clear danger that stood before them. Even without knowing what was exactly the danger, humans had a deep sense of what felt right and what felt wrong. Sadly for Sykkuno, the man felt both at once. The stranger was an opportunity come to life, a chance to escape the boring life Sykkuno had set out for himself. 

Yet again, the man sat down in a dark corner, his mask lowered as he drank. This time, however, Sykkuno was back with the man before he could leave, a can filled with more brewed coffee in hand. “Do you want some more?” he asked, noticing how the man had turned away his face again. “Refills are on the house.”

They really weren’t but Sykkuno felt a strong need to keep him here, to try and get more clues from the clothes he wore, from the way he carried himself.

Sykkuno smiled as he refilled the stranger’s cup once he nodded in hesitant agreement. Sykkuno turned to walk back to the register and spend a couple more minutes trying to subtly stare at the man before he swallowed hard and turned back around. “Sykkuno,” he introduced himself, not really expecting the man to say something in return but it could be a start.

“Corpse,” came the reply when he was back at the register again, the feeling of disappointment switching into one of pride and glee. “You can call me Corpse.”

It was an unusual name, that is for sure. Sykkuno realised it couldn’t be his birth-name but an alias worked as well. It gave him a name to call this strange phenomenon that now occupied one seat in the otherwise empty shop. 

“Nice to meet you, Corpse,” Sykkuno said cheerfully, the relief of not having been turned down evident in his voice. “Is there a reason why you always come in at this ungodly hour?”

“Work,” Corpse shrugged. “It’s nice to wind down after working when it’s been stressful with some coffee.”

Sykkuno squinted his eyes and regarded Corpse again with fresh eyes. Late hours, the need to wind down… “Are you a cop?”

Corpse broke down into laughter then, slamming the table hard enough for the cup to shake a little. 

Sykkuno should be scared.

He wasn’t. 

“I’m the opposite of a cop,” Corpse said and stood again, his mask now in place as he brought his cup back. “It’s best not to ask too many questions.”

“I’m sorry,” Sykkuno said and wished he could reign his curious nature in. He must have scared Corpse off, though he didn’t look like it right now. “I shouldn’t have. It wasn’t my place.”

“Don’t worry,” Corpse said and his voice softened a little. Sykkuno could fall asleep listening to him talk like that, low but gentle, a beautiful melody to put him to rest. “I like it that you were bold enough to ask but you won’t like the answers you’re going to get so it’s in your best interest to not ask.”

Sykkuno swallowed and nodded, watching as Corpse made way to leave again. “Will I see you tomorrow?” he asked, his voice as well as his words stupidly hopeful. “I can give you an even better cookie if you come back.”

“I won’t make promises but you’ve convinced me with the cookie offer,” Corpse said, laughter in the way he pronounced his words, a little shake of his head which Sykkuno hoped was  _ fond _ disbelief. “Until tomorrow then, if I make it.”

Sykkuno thought that he could hear something else in his words, some underlying meaning he didn’t understand. By the time Sykkuno finally gathered the courage to ask, Corpse was gone again and he was alone. He was shaken from his daydreams by a police siren, tires screeching on the road next to the shop. If anything, that made Sykkuno feel more unsafe than the entirety of the time he spent with Corpse alone. He decided to close the shop for tonight and head home, carefully avoiding the direction in which he thought the sirens went. 

Crime wasn’t too unnatural of an occurrence here. Sykkuno should be used to it by now but he never failed to feel afraid for the slight chance he could once be what police sirens rushed towards. Another victim fallen to a robbery, a murder, a shot meant for someone else. 

Still, Sykkuno didn’t feel entirely safe walking home, he never did. Fortunately, today wasn’t the day to become another headline on the news and Sykkuno made it back unharmed. He slumped on the couch, letting out a yawn as he pulled up his takeout app again, knowing he wasn’t going to cook something for himself at this hour. Sykkuno promised himself he would attempt to make something the next day when he had more energy to do so but he already knew he was doomed to fail.

Checking his schedule before his food arrived put a damper on his mood. He was set to work in the morning for a couple of hours before he would be free for the remainder of the day and the next. 

He briefly contemplated texting Ash or Toast to switch shifts but they would interrogate him as to why he suddenly needed that as he usually just followed the schedules without much fuss. Sykkuno couldn’t tell them that he wanted to switch because of some tall, dark, and handsome stranger that had visited the shop whom he promised a better cookie the next time he came.

Maybe he could just come into the shop, claim he was bored so Corpse didn’t think he had bailed on him. But maybe that was also too much. As intriguing as Sykkuno found Corpse, to him he was only some employee of a coffee shop he had visited twice, nothing more than that.

So, he decided to leave work the next day when his shift was over and not look back, not think about how Corpse could be announcing himself to an unassuming Toast right now. Sykkuno would see him one day again, he was sure of that, and even if he didn’t, that wouldn’t mean anything. He had seen the guy twice as a customer for his work, that was it.

What Sykkuno didn’t know was that Corpse had indeed walked by to see if the cute employee was working again, that Corpse had turned away to go home when he couldn’t find him, disappointment settling in his chest. That he had greeted his bodyguards with a nod even sterner than usual, that he had washed the blood out of his clothes with more vigour than he normally would. 

Corpse, one of the most feared mafia bosses, not recognised by Sykkuno who didn’t even bat an eye when he told him his alias, a name that should have stroked fear in the hearts of those who were unfortunate enough to hear it, was disappointed and hurt by the absence of a man he had just met.

Corpse should have been stronger but he came back the next day, just to see if he was finally there but he was still without luck. Though he kept trying until he could finally see the brunette again, his soft brown eyes gleaming in the soft light of the coffee shop, his pupils dancing around the shop for something to find to release him of his boredom.

The bell above the door rang, eyes flickered to Corpse, and the dance of interest and evasion started again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt expect to update this soon??? but the writing just kinda happened and im very excited to continue so expect another chapter soon lmao
> 
> also thank you so much for your positive feedback it truly makes my day and gives me the motivation to keep going so thank you💛

“What’s your favourite animal?” Sykkuno asked, studying Corpse closely.

Over the past week, whenever Sykkuno was working, Corpse was there, ordering coffee and sitting at the same table he sat every time, always dressed in black, always covered up by an eyepatch and a mask.

Corpse let out a surprised laugh, higher than the low rumbling one Sykkuno often heard. Sykkuno dared to hope that he saw a bit of his mask, his internal one, not the physical one, slip. A bit of Corpse was revealed to him then, he was more than his low voice and dangerous attire.

“Is that what you want to ask me?”

“You’d be surprised how much it says about a person.”

Sykkuno had tried hard to make Corpse crack at least a little. To give him some intel on his life at all but Corpse remained vigilant to keep himself hidden. Every question Sykkuno asked was met by a vague answer, sometimes not an answer at all. So far, he had learned that Corpse was really not a cop, he had a sister who apparently liked the sweet drinks that Corpse despised. Sykkuno didn’t truly believe that he hated them, it just didn’t fit his aesthetic and apparently this man based all of his life decisions on that.

Sykkuno had once tried to convince him by swapping his usual black coffee for a mocha one that he would have to remake. Sykkuno didn’t comment on the fact that the mocha cup was half-full when he placed the usual black coffee next to it.

“A dragon,” came the eventual answer and Sykkuno grinned hard, his cheeks nearly hurting from the excitement he felt. 

“So you’re a nerd!” 

Sykkuno wished he could have captured the surprised and slightly embarrassed look on Corpse’s face, the small blush that rose unwillingly to his cheeks.

“Dragons are cool and destructive,” Corpse shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “A snake then.”

Sykkuno frowned a little before leaning forward again, his chin resting on his hand as he regarded Corpse closely. “Name another one.”

It was a command rather than a question and Sykkuno expected Corpse to pull back, to stand up and walk out of the shop never to be seen again. Corpse didn’t seem like the type to be commanded around but the way he played with his cup a little, his rings glowing in the soft light made it easier. The dark made everything easier, less shameful. Sykkuno always felt more confident with the shadows as a cloak he could wear to surround himself with.

“Cat,” Corpse said and swallowed, Sykkuno could see his Adam's apple bob and it suddenly felt illegal to watch, like this sheer display of bodily movement was something he’d have to pay for.

“So the first animal reflects how you see yourself,” Sykkuno said wisely and watched with satisfaction as Corpse’s eyes widened. “The second is how people see you.”

Sykkuno’s eyes fell to the snake ring Corpse wore and understood the choice a little better now. Maybe that’s how Corpse wanted everyone to perceive him, dangerous and… sexy? Surely, that was it. In any case, Sykkuno understood, though he suspected there was more underneath Corpse than he let on, that maybe he wasn’t as dangerous as he claimed to be, not inside anyway.

“And the third?” Corpse asked, his voice curious and lighter, though the air around them hung heavy as he leaned forward, closer to Sykkuno then he had ever been. 

Sykkuno had laid one of his hands out in front of him, the one that wasn’t supporting his currently very heavy head, the tiredness finally settling in. Corpse’s hand had moved until it was inches from his own, the coldness of his skin seeping through Sykkuno’s but he didn’t pull away, he couldn’t even if he tried. Corpse’s pinky very briefly grazed Sykkuno’s, the touch featherlight, barely there. It was so soft that Sykkuno wasn’t even sure that it happened at all but when he looked up at Corpse, his eye told him that he was right. The once soft brown had darkened, staring into his own eyes and when Sykkuno spoke up again, his voice was audibly hoarse, revealing just how affected he was.

“The third one is who you really are,” Sykkuno croaked out and the skin around Corpse’s eye crinkled a little.

_ He was smiling! _

“Does it check out?” Sykkuno asked curiously, wishing he had the courage to touch Corpse’s hand like Corpse had done to him, just a brief brush of skin that told Sykkuno that Corpse was truly here in front of him, sitting close enough for Sykkuno to count his eyelashes. “I mean, psychologically it should but it’s different for everyone of course and-“

And he was rambling, his neck hot with embarrassment. Sykkuno was stopped in his tracks when a cold hand laid itself over his own which quickly heated up until Corpse’s touch was searing hot or maybe that was just because Sykkuno felt hot  _ all over _ .

“It checks out,” Corpse said and used Sykkuno’s hands to push himself up again. Sykkuno stood too, taking the cup from Corpse shakily. “But don’t give out this information.”

“Or else?” Sykkuno asked and he immediately felt how dangerous that question had been. He could taste it in the air when Corpse walked towards him until he was pressed against the wall next to the table, the cup nearly falling out of his hands with surprise. Sykkuno swallowed hard when Corpse’s eye roamed his body and back up to his face, his eye boring into Sykkuno’s in a way that predicted nothing but danger.

Sykkuno had never felt more attracted to anyone.

“Or I’ll have to kill you,” Corpse said simply as if he made that threat every day. The casualty in his voice was countered by his hands snaking around Sykkuno’s waist, his grip strong and sure. Corpse could probably break Sykkuno in half if he wanted to.

It shouldn’t have been such a turn-on.

Sykkuno nodded wordlessly and the moment was broken. Corpse stepped back, his hands removing themselves from Sykkuno’s body and leaving coldness in their wake. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that Corpse was going, leaving behind Sykkuno who's back remained pressed against the wall as if Corpse was still with him, holding him there. 

-

“What’s in your hair, Sykkuno?” Ash greeted him the next afternoon, reaching up on her tiptoes to touch it which Sykkuno immediately shied away from.

“Hair gel,” he said and self-consciously touched it. “Does it look bad?”

“No, not bad, just different,” Ash replied and frowned. “Wait, just, just trust me, Sykkuno, please!”

Sykkuno finally relented and bent down a little to let Ash do what she wanted. He had to admit, it looked better. Sykkuno was still checking his reflection out in the shine of the coffee-machines when someone cleared his throat.

_ It couldn’t be… _

“One black coffee, please.”

Sykkuno sprung away from the coffee machine, nearly hitting his head on the shelves that he had attached to the wall with Toast as Ash gave them instructions, almost undoing all of that hard work because of the object of his fascination, the person that haunted his dreams, now stood before him with a glint in his eye as he patiently waited for Sykkuno to recover.

He knew exactly what he was doing, how much this affected Sykkuno. Sykkuno had never seen Corpse in full daylight and he could now distinguish the different shades of black in his clothes, the slight honey tint his eye took, how his hair was dark brown rather than fully black.

“Do I need to give my order again?” Corpse asked playfully, leaning forward on the counter a little as he watched Sykkuno carefully who just shook his head and took a cup without thinking before pausing.

“Ehm, do… Do you want it in a takeaway cup or a normal one?” he asked, a sharpie in hand already to write his name on. Sykkuno assumed that he wouldn’t stay, that the night-time routines were the only times where he got Corpse’s undivided attention.

He was wrong.

“A normal one, it tastes better in it,” Corpse said and sat himself down at the counter on the other end of the register, lounging comfortably as he watched Sykkuno with curious eyes as if this was the first time he saw Sykkuno make him coffee all over again.

“Is that the person you got dressed up for?” Ash whispered in Sykkuno’s ear as he turned the coffee-machine on. “I understand why, he’s very dark and brooding.”

“Shush,” Sykkuno immediately replied, resisting the urge to press a hand over the mouth of his  _ boss _ just so he didn’t risk Corpse overhearing them. “Maybe,” he added then. “I just thought he would show up tonight.”

“Why  _ does _ he only come at night?” Ash asked and Sykkuno whirled around to look at her. Ash slowly reddened and Sykkuno knew enough. 

“Toast told you.” Ash didn’t deny it. “Jesus, I told him not to tell anyone. Fine, yes, he only comes at night because of work or something.”

“Or something?” Ash asked and risked a glance at Corpse who was still watching them. “You don’t know what he does? Look, Sykkuno, he’s very attractive, I can see that but you know nothing about him. He’s still a  _ stranger _ . This could be dangerous.”

“You watched too many true crime shows,” Sykkuno said with a laugh as Ash huffed.

“Dateline is very real,” Ash mumbled before she put a hand on Sykkuno’s arm. “Be careful, okay? You’re my friend Sykkuno, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Sykkuno smiled softly and nodded. “I’ll be careful,” he promised, though he wasn’t sure if he could make that come true. Talking to Corpse alone felt like jumping off the deep end, hoping the water would save you instead of ruin you.

“Here you go,” Sykkuno said and placed the cup of coffee in front of Corpse. It was quiet at this time, a little after lunch. Most were back to work or in class and Sykkuno wondered if Corpse had deliberately picked this time to come. “You didn’t have work right now?”

“I have a break sometimes too,” Corpse answered and blew a little on the coffee before taking a sip. “Besides, my schedule is full tonight and…”

“And?” Sykkuno asked almost immediately, flushing at his own eagerness. He leaned forward a little, knowing how desperate it looked and not caring one bit. Sykkuno must be making a fool out of himself right now, this is why he was still single! He was awkward and he couldn’t hold conversations well. Sykkuno was oblivious to advances and social cues that gave him more information on what to expect.

But Corpse’s eye was steady and _ kind _ , patient in the way he regarded him. “And I wanted to see you.”

It was said simply, as if it was common knowledge that Corpse wanted to see boring  _ Sykkuno _ and went out of his way to do so even though Sykkuno could see how uncomfortable it made him to be here in broad daylight. 

“Why?” Sykkuno asked pathetically, fumbling a little with the apron he was wearing. “I dont… I don’t understand.”

Corpse reached out and tugged on the apron Sykkuno was fumbling with, pulling him close. “You fascinate me,” Corpse said, his voice low and soft but still audible for Sykkuno. It was as if the world had fallen away, just the two of them left and this one point of contact between them. Sykkuno wanted to tug Corpse’s hand away from his apron and hold it in his own hand, tangling their fingers together so he could play with those rings.

“What does that mean?”

Corpse looked down and it looked like he was struggling with himself for a moment, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously. 

Sykkuno’s heart was beating in his throat as he waited for an answer. He could feel Ash’s eyes on him but he ignored that, his sole focus the man in front of him who was now clutching his apron like a lifeline.

“Let me take you out?” Corpse finally asked and looked up at Sykkuno hopefully. The visible eye was more vulnerable than Sykkuno had ever seen it and he was suddenly very aware of the power he held.

“On a date?” Sykkuno clarified, his lips pulling into a tentative smile when Corpse started to laugh.

“Yes, on a date,” Corpse said and winked at Sykkuno who immediately blushed again. So, Corpse  _ had  _ heard his conversation with Ash. Sykkuno didn’t think Corpse would kill him, or anyone for that matter, in a million years but he still felt embarrassed that his friend had thought he would. 

It wasn’t without good reason either, Sykkuno was aware of the vibes Corpse gave off, how menacingly he looked, like a snake ready to attack its prey. But Sykkuno truly didn’t think Corpse would ever do something to him or hurt him in any way. For some, maybe stupid, reason, he trusted Corpse completely.

Sykkuno stammered through a simple “okay” and fished around for his notepad and pen, writing his phone number down for Corpse so he could contact him. 

_ And maybe text you in the meantime _ , his brain unhelpfully added.

Corpse took the paper and carefully folded it before putting it in the pocket of his jacket. “I’ll call you then. Thank you for giving me a chance, Sykkuno.”

A cold hand was laid on his cheek, warming from the heat of Sykkuno’s blush, and then Corpse was gone, his hand in the pocket that bore his phone number.

“Are you sure?” Ash asked and Sykkuno nodded without thinking twice. He realised the risk of meeting a mysterious stranger and letting him take Sykkuno out on a date but he also realised that in his mind, it was more than worth it.

“I’ve never been more sure in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments are always much appreciated, they truly keep me going💛 im also on tumblr as corpseykkuno so you can follow me if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the date is finally happening!!!! i'm very excited for you all to read this and i wanna thank everyone who has been so nice to me and motivating me to continue this story. thank you all truly <3

“You’re making it worse!” Sykkuno complained, a pout on his lips as he stared into the mirror. His hair wasn’t artfully messy, it was actual messy and despite Ash’ attempts to make it look better, his hair resembled a bird’s nest, including the eggs. 

“Why don’t you just wash it out and let it flop naturally?” Ash asked, sighing as she stepped back. “He likes you for  _ you,  _ you know? He wouldn’t have asked you on a date if he didn’t like the hairstyle he saw you in every day leading up to the date.”

“Except for one time where I put gel in and he asked me out,” Sykkuno countered, watching as Ash threw up her hands in clear exasperation. “Ash…”

“Sykkuno…” Ash parroted him and pushed him in the direction of the shower. “Just wash it out. Trust me, it looks better without.” She bit her lip then and Sykkuno patiently waited for what would come next. “Look, he doesn’t seem like a guy who asks out people willy nilly, it was just a coincidence. You look better without the gel anyway.”

Sykkuno finally nodded and shooed Ash out, glad they started this at home makeover early so he wouldn’t be late for his date with Corpse and forgo any chance of having a happy ever after with him, though that chance was low as it was. Sykkuno was afraid he was going to absolutely bomb this date and never see Corpse again. He wasn’t the best talker and maybe the spell of what they had in The Busy Bean would be broken the second Sykkuno started his awkward rambling.

Ash was still waiting outside when he was done, ready with a brush and a blowdryer. Sykkuno appreciated her for being there for him even though she was still apprehensive about the date. She had asked him approximately a hundred more times if he was really sure. “You can still cancel!” she had repeated a couple of times, almost hopeful that Sykkuno would cave and say yes but he had refused every time. He understood why Ash was worried so he held no grievances about her continuous nagging. If he was honest, he was worried too. Something dark surrounded Corpse like a well-worn coat and Sykkuno wasn’t sure if he was able to handle whatever it was that caused his aura to ooze from his pores but he was willing to find out. The darkness attracted him, the possible danger excited him and he was ready to let Corpse ruin him if that was what it took to escape his otherwise boring life.

“Black?” Sykkuno asked as he stood in front of his closet, his hands hovering over the shelves but not taking anything out. “Maybe he would like black.”

“Do you like black?” Ash asked him sharply and Sykkuno couldn’t do much else than shake his head.

“Fine, I’ll just… ehm…” he stood hopelessly in front of his closet again until Ash finally pulled out some black jeans, appeasing him a little, and a cute green button-up that he had always liked to wear a lot during the more formal events The Busy Bean hosted. he felt good in it and he knew Ash had made the right choice in forcing him into this shirt when he looked at himself in the mirror again after putting his outfit on. 

He didn’t feel self-conscious or insecure and he thanked Ash with a soft pat on her head.

“I’m still your boss, don’t push it,” Ash said as she tried to slap Sykkuno’s hands away which only made him giggle louder. 

“You were my friend first.”

Ash’s face softened into a smile then and pulled Sykkuno in for a short hug, careful not to crease the shirt. “And I will remain your friend. Call me if something happens, okay? I’m here if you need me.”

“I will but, Ash, nothing will happen. Okay? Don’t fret, it’ll be okay.”

Sykkuno recited his own advice as made his way to the restaurant Corpse had sent the location of. Corpse had asked if he wanted to be picked up but Ash’s fear had made him a little afraid to randomly step into his car and besides, he liked the walk. Sykkuno could  _ breathe  _ for a second in the colder air of the evening, it cleared his head of the nervousness that had made him almost nauseous with its intensity.

It came back in full force, however, when he saw Corpse waiting for him outside.

Corpse was wearing a black suit, hidden underneath a wide array of chains, mapping his shoulder to his waist and belts wrapped around his body like a second skin. His hands were decorated with more rings than the last time Sykkuno saw him. Sykkuno’s eyes flicked up to his face and he noticed the turtle neck underneath the suit that hid Corpse’s pale neck, making him look invulnerable.

Sykkuno swallowed hard when he saw small wings next to Corpse’s eyes, the eyeliner making him look even cooler than he already did which did nothing for Sykkuno’s self-confidence but a lot for the butterflies in his stomach that threatened to erupt in a flurry of blushing skin and rambled words.

Sykkuno immediately felt utterly underdressed and looked down at his own outfit before he even greeted Corpse, wondering if it was too late. 

Two fingers on his chin made him look up again and Sykkuno stopped breathing for a second. Corpse was so close now that Sykkuno could smell his expensive cologne. He hoped it stained his skin so he could smell it when he got home, assuring him that this hadn’t been a dream.

“You look beautiful,” Corpse said and Sykkuno couldn’t do much but blink up at him for a second before he tried to look away from Corpse’s earnest expression, a blush creeping from his cheeks down to his neck. The fingers still on his chin stopped him from moving his head, though and he was forced to keep looking at Corpse who’s smile had turned into a smirk as he assessed the redness of his skin.

“I’m underdressed,” Sykkuno finally croaked out, motioning helplessly at Corpse. “You-you look great.”

“Thank you, Sykkuno but you’re far from underdressed,” Corpse said and Sykkuno felt Corpse’s voice travel to his insides, soothing his stomach a little from the nervousness that had reared its ugly head again. “I’m always  _ over _ dressed and besides, there are no rules to this. There is no need to worry.”

Sykkuno nodded and Corpse released him again. Sykkuno didn’t know if the deep breath he let out had been of relief or disappointment that Corpse had moved away, holding out his hand for Sykkuno to take as they walked inside. Sykkuno could feel the cold rings on his heated skin and it took him a lot of willpower to not play with the bands.

Corpse apparently didn’t even have to tell the clerk his name, they were immediately let to a table a little away from the other restaurant visitors. Safely tucked away in a corner, string lights bringing out a glimmer in Corpse’s eyes and candlelight making shadows dance across the table, made Sykkuno ease up immediately. 

“You’re not wearing an eyepatch,” Sykkuno said and immediately regretted it but Corpse thankfully laughed and  _ finally  _ the initial awkwardness was broken. Sykkuno wanted to make Corpse laugh again, over and over until it was imprinted in his brain.

“Special occasion,” Corpse said and leaned over to briefly touch Sykkuno’s hand so there was no doubt about what he was talking about. “Besides, the restaurant is dark enough for me to not be in pain if I don’t wear it.”

Sykkuno learned about his condition then and this time it was his time to lay his hand over Corpse’s as he listened, wanting him to know that it was okay, that he wasn’t judging him.

Having conversations with Corpse was surprisingly easy. So easy that Sykkuno jumped when the waiter came to take their orders which Corpse smoothly took over when Sykkuno glanced at the menu and couldn’t understand what anything was. 

“Tell me about yourself,” Corpse said softly before Sykkuno even had the time to be embarrassed. 

“Well, I studied mathematics at university and did a master in statistics after. That’s probably my biggest accomplishment.”

“How did you end up in a coffee shop?” Corpse asked with a surprise laugh, regarding Sykkuno curiously. Sykkuno wondered if he fucked it up now, if Corpse didn’t want to be with such a nerd who studied  _ math _ of all things. 

“Oh, well… I got a job after and I hated my life,” Sykkuno said, smiling proudly when Corpse laughed. “I wasn’t happy and I always vowed that I wouldn’t stay at a job that made me unhappy for the rest of my life. So, I quit and Ash just opened her shop. I did accountancy for her for a while before I started helping out in the shop. It… I don’t know… It kinda helps me get over my shyness which is good and I get to be with my friends.”

Corpse nodded and ate thoughtfully. Sykkuno hadn’t even noticed his plate was put in front of him, too preoccupied with Corpse and impressing him to pay much mind to anything else.

“Are you happy now?” Corpse asked finally and Sykkuno swallowed, playing a little with his fork. 

“Maybe,” Sykkuno said vaguely and Corpse looked at him until he continued. “I’m happy I made the decision to work for Ash but I feel like there is something missing still. It’s good but boring sometimes, I suppose? I can still put my degree to use if I choose to but that won’t be for a while at least. It probably sounds stupid but I’m  _ secure _ , I have a job and the prospect of better paid jobs if I apply and I find it boring.”

“It doesn’t sound stupid,” Corpse said and took Sykkuno’s hand in his own, brushing his thumb over Sykkuno’s pulse which spiked. “I understand, I feel the same. I need some sort of thrill in my life.”

“How do you find that?” Sykkuno asked, every hair on his body rising when Corpse shot him a cutting smirk. 

“You don’t want to know, at least not yet.”

Corpse let his eyes trail off at that and looked behind Sykkuno then, his eyebrows furrowing into a deep frown. “Eat quickly,” Corpse said, his tone completely changed. Sykkuno didn’t know what he had done wrong. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked about the thrills in Corpse’s life, maybe Corpse finally realised what a loser he was and thought he wasn’t worth finishing the date anymore, maybe Sykkuno just wasn’t enough.

With tears in his eyes, Sykkuno finished his dinner and stood when Corpse stood, leaving the restaurant with him. He didn’t pay much attention to the man following them close, maybe he had a bad date too. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Sykkuno asked his rigid date, almost afraid to speak with how cold he looked now. “I’m sorry if I did… I can go-”

“No,” came the simple answer and he was tugged into an alleyway, pressed against the cold outside wall of the restaurant. “No, to all of that. Sykkuno, I can’t really explain, just-”

Sykkuno’s heart was beating out of his chest, panic clawing at his throat. Is that where he was going to die? Was Ash right and was Corpse going to kill him in cold blood?

A hand landed on Corpse’s shoulder and it wasn’t Sykkuno’s. Sykkuno yelped when Corpse was ripped away from him, a punch landing in his face and it took him everything not to crumble. He was frozen in place, watching as the unfamiliar man smirked at Corpse dangerously.

“You killed one of mine,” the man said and Corpse didn’t deny it. He just raised an eyebrow and swiftly took out a gun from the inside of his jacket, his arm raised, ready to shoot.

“After  _ you _ killed one of mine,” Corpse countered easily, inspecting the gun still poised at the man’s head. “An eye for an eye.”

The man shot Corpse in the leg quickly before he could do anything and then he was by Sykkuno’s side, pressing his chest against Sykkuno’s back.

A hand was clasped over his mouth before he could yell, an arm wrapped around his waist so he couldn’t move.

“An eye for an eye.”

The hand around Sykkuno’s waist loosened then and Sykkuno sighed in relief until there was something cold pressed against his head. Sykkuno was suddenly aware of everything; the damp smell of the alleyway combined with the sweat of the man behind him, the wound in Corpse’s leg when he dared to look down, the shaking of his own hands. 

Sykkuno closed his eyes tightly, his breath quickened, a shot sounded.

He was okay.

The man sunk in on himself behind him and Sykkuno stumbled forward, caught by Corpse who was somewhat standing again, limping heavily, but standing.

“My driver will bring you home,” Corpse said and his voice was distant, detached. 

_ This was something he does often. This is normal to him. _

“Corpse, you need an  _ ambulance _ ,” Sykkuno said, his voice high and panicked. “I don’t understand what is going on but-“

“The dude tried to kill me,” Corpse said simply. “And then he tried to kill  _ you _ .”

“Why?” Sykkuno asked, nearly dragging Corpse now to the black car he pointed out. He should have run away, sought safety, but Corpse was hurt and a part of him couldn’t move away. Not until he had answers.

Sykkuno helped Corpse into the car and stopped outside of the car, not moving even though Corpse motioned for him to come in. “Why?” Sykkuno asked again and Corpse groaned. Sykkuno willed his body not to react to that sound, sheer adrenaline did weird things with people apparently.

“I’ll tell you in the car.”

Sykkuno finally got in and sat as far away from Corpse as he could. “You’re still bleeding.”

“I have a doctor at home,” Corpse shrugged before locking his eyes with Sykkuno, softening a little at the worry he probably saw there. “I’ll be fine, I’ve had worse.”

“That… does not lessen my worry, funnily enough.” Sykkuno stayed silent for a moment as they drove. He had requested them to bring them to The Busy Bean, not wanting Corpse to know his home address after this. He did have some sense at least.

“Why did this man want to kill you and then me?”

Corpse sighed and refused to meet Sykkuno’s eyes as if he was afraid what he’d find there. “I’m a mafia boss,” he said, another simple statement as if this was something people told each other casually. “I didn’t tell you because… Well, you’d freak out and it isn’t exactly first date material.”

“You’re kidding,” Sykkuno said with a nervous laugh, covering his mouth automatically. 

Corpse shook his head. “I wish I was. I ordered my men to kill one of his since they killed one of mine without reason.”

“And he tried to kill me because I was a witness?” Sykkuno asked, feeling hysterical laughter bubble up in his throat at the absurdity of it all. When he wanted a bit of thrill in his life, he wasn’t thinking about murder and mafia bosses.

“Something like that,” Corpse said and Sykkuno could tell he wasn’t telling the full truth but he didn’t press. “You can’t tell anyone. I would have to do horrible things to you if you did and I don’t want to.”

“I assumed,” Sykkuno said and looked at Corpse. His head hurt from trying to comprehend everything that was happening. It was too much for one person to take in one night. Sykkuno’s mind was filled with questions and answers he rather hadn’t known.

They arrived at the Busy Bean and Sykkuno laid his hand on the door handle, swallowing hard. He took one more look at Corpse, taking everything in. His guilty eyes, his now bloodied outfit, his clasped hands.

“Goodbye, Corpse. Please, take care of your leg.”

Sykkuno got out then and watched the car turn back on and drive away. Sykkuno kept his eyes on the car until it was out of his sight and slumped back against the coffee shop, needing a moment to just breathe.

_ What the fuck just happened? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! im sorry i was gone for so long!! one of my family members sadly passed away and because of this i fell behind on my uni work a little so i had to catch up and deal with mourning etc but im back with another chapter!! i hope you will all enjoy it!!!

Rae watched him with curious eyes when Corpse stumbled in, a cloth pressed against his leg to lessen the bleeding until he could see the doctor who permanently lived in Corpse’s mansion. 

“Wh-“

“Don’t ask,” Corpse ordered, shaking his head to Rae who had slung her legs over the back of the couch, her frown deepened enough for Corpse to have the ability to count the lines that marred her forehead.

Rae, of course, didn’t listen. She never really did obey Corpse’s orders and Corpse never truly punished her for it as he would others to the annoyance of everyone else who fell under Corpse’s rule. 

Corpse groaned when she came closer, steadying him by pulling his arm over her shoulder. “I thought you went on a date?”

The living room was thankfully empty so nobody could hear the knowledge only Rae and Jack, his right-hand man, had. Corpse knew Rae was aware of the fact that they were alone but Corpse couldn’t shake the paranoia, he had to check himself too.

“I was on a date and said date now knows,” Corpse gritted out as they made their way to the back of the mansion where Corpse had put the doctor’s office. 

They had two doctors on the perimeter, one for the day and one for the evening. Given that most crimes they committed happened at night, the night-doctor was the busiest.

Rae pulled out her phone, clearly texting both the doctor and Jack which settled into Corpse’s stomach sickly. Sykkuno  _ knew  _ about him, about what he did. There was no going back now and he just had to pray he would keep his mouth shut before he had to do something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Killing people came easy now. How could it not be easy when he did it so often he had lost count of the numbers, the names of those who he had robbed from life. But Sykkuno was different, he wasn’t deserving of death and Corpse couldn’t subject him to that… Unless he told others.

“What do you mean?” Rae asked but Corpse knew that she had understood what he meant immediately. She just wanted to hear it from his mouth so she could call him an idiot.

“It wasn’t my plan either,” Corpse shot back, his hand still pressing against his leg.

Corpse has had wounds worse than a single shot in the leg but it didn’t stop him from feeling nauseous at the feeling of his blood oozing out of him.

He was promptly aware of what he did to others, what he ordered his people to carry out and he once again asked himself how he had let everything come this far.

Corpse wasn’t even born close to a mafia family - that is what he saw his people as, family - he had sunken into something like this by accident. 

Corpse had been great at parkouring when he was a teenager, scaling the walls of buildings, flying over rooftops just to feel something akin to freedom that he otherwise couldn’t chase. 

He had landed on top of an inauspicious looking building, gripped the edge and lowered himself slowly until he was hanging from the edge before letting himself fall a little, clamping onto a windowsill. Voice had drifted out of the window next to the one he was holding on to, he couldn’t make out what they were saying but they had sounded serious.

Corpse still remembered how he had foolishly dared to glance inside, catching the eyes of one of the men in the room. He was dragged in and he had been given a choice. Join or die.

The fact that he had taken up parkour as a hobby had both ruined and saved him. 

Ruined him because without it, he wouldn’t have gotten caught up in this dangerous job, wouldn’t have to watch the light go out in people’s eyes, blood still clinging to his clothes as a constant reminder of what he was. A murderer, a monster… A survivor.

He was saved too, in a way. Corpse had no clue what would have become of him if he hadn’t been gripped through the open window, dragged inside, guns pointed at his head.

Corpse probably would have ended up without a home, without any prospect of making it in this life. His job wasn’t honourable or even remotely morally okay but it was  _ his _ and he was comfortable for the first time in his life. The security of a roof and food was enough of a high to chase to keep him stuck here, luring more people into the bad side most parents had warned them about.

“What happened?” Corpse heard and there Jack was, the night doctor on his heels. Corpse waved at the woman, Lily, he recalled and let her fuss over his leg. He had long stopped feeling the pain, he was numb now, that wasn’t the best sign.

“I had an eventful date?” Corpse said, shrugging his shoulders. Rae looked like she was going to hit him over the head but thought better of it in the end.

Rae and Corpse had been childhood friends and she was the first to discover what Corpse had gotten himself into. A shouting match led to Rae keeping a close eye on him which led to her being involved too, whether Corpse liked it or not.

He didn’t.

Rae had been the one person he had wished to protect. He barely saw his own sister anymore and so he saw Rae as a replacement sister as fucked up as it was. They had a great friendship and Corpse couldn’t let Rae work for a merciless boss because he had accidentally dragged her down with him.

With the mafia came shooting lessons and with shooting lessons came a gun.

Corpse’s first kill was the guard in front of the mafia boss’ door, the next was the mafia boss himself. Rae and himself had met Jack who yearned for revenge on the boss who had promised him the world and reduced him to nothing, doing work nobody else wanted to do. Together they had taken out everyone standing in their way and then Corpse launched the shot.

Corpse became the new boss.

Sometimes he felt like he had no clue what he was doing and other times it felt like he was born for it.

Corpse hissed when the bullet was pulled out of his leg, Jack and Rae’s eyes still on him.

“Did you… kill your date?” Jack asked carefully and Corpse couldn’t help but laugh, slumping against the wall behind him a little.

“No,” he said simply. “Not yet.”

Jack let his head fall in his open hand, clearly agitated and disappointed, a mix Corpse saw a lot on his friend’s face. “How did this even happen.”

Corpse explained shortly who was following him and his date, how he had killed him in the end.

“And your date… Sykkuno? He saw everything?” Jack asked, noting something down. Corpse nodded shortly when Jack looked up again.

“Corpse…”

“Spare me,” Corpse said, knowing what Jack would say. Jack would try to be the sensible one again, tell him that there was no other choice than kill Sykkuno before he could tell his friends, the police.

Sykkuno held the power to bring Corpse down, putting him behind bars for every crime he committed and probably that they could convict him of just so they had closure even if it was false.

“We’re not going to kill him. Not unless he tells.”

“This is a bad idea,” Rae said from where she had been twirling on Lily’s chair, bending over a little as Lily stitched Corpse’s skin shut with morbid interest. “You  _ know  _ this is a bad idea.”

“I do, I know.”

“Then why?” Jack and Rae asked almost simultaneously. Jack exasperated and Rae worried. 

Corpse smiled a little.

Truth to be told, Corpse didn’t know why either. He felt protective over Sykkuno, the sweet barista who just wanted to be happy. Who wanted a thrill in his life to keep him from getting too bored. 

Sykkuno was innocent and  _ pure  _ and Corpse liked him for it. Liked that he was yet to be tainted by the darkness of the world, tainted by Corpse himself though he had messed that up now.

He should feel guilty but he didn’t, not really. While he liked Sykkuno pure, he also felt the urge to ruin that, to corrupt him so nobody else could, to leave his mark.

Corpse just wished it hadn’t come with the risk of outing him as a mafia boss and bring his entire family into danger. He really fucked it up with that one.

“So, what?” Rae asked, her voice higher and more shrill now, agitation seeping into every word she spoke. “We should just wait until the police come knocking?”

“No, we keep eyes on him,” Corpse said, sliding off the table when Lily finished patching him up. He thanked her, mentally noting to give her a raise for everything she did.

“Is he worth it?” Jack asked then, his voice softer than it had been before, as if he had figured something out before Corpse had.

Corpse had announced his date plans of that evening with forced casualty, pretended that it was nothing, that his date was just someone to waste some time with but Jack had seen right through him and if he hadn’t seen through him then, he was seeing it now.

“You like him,” Rae mumbled and Corpse had no time to school his features. It didn’t matter, though. Rae could read him better than anyone and Jack didn’t seem surprised as Corpse had expected.

“Does it matter?” Corpse asked, knowing that it did. 

For now it was of importance that Sykkuno kept quiet but what happened after? What would happen if Corpse couldn’t stay away, if he found himself less focused because he was mourning the loss of having had Sykkuno for one evening and nothing more.

The eyes of his friends told him enough and he pushed past them, out of the doctor’s office. 

“Corpse,” he heard and stopped, breathing in deeply, holding it for a few seconds before releasing it again. 

“I know it’s dumb of me to trust him with this information.”

Rae’s hand reached his shoulder, squeezing softly. “I don’t think it’s dumb, I think it’s hopeful.”

Corpse deflated a little and turned, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Those can be the same thing.”

Rae laughed and Corpse felt the knot in his stomach loosen. She wasn’t upset with him. “Especially with you.”

Corpse regarded Rae as she came closer, patting his arm a little too hard. “We’ll keep watch but you know what to do when it goes wrong.”

Corpse nodded and watched Rae leave, feeling suddenly disorientated, unsettled to the core. 

Days flew past as Corpse submerged himself in anything other than Sykkuno but he felt as if he had left part of himself with Sykkuno when he dropped him off at The Busy Bean. His focus was gone and it was the one thing he couldn’t lose while having the job that he has. It could cost him his life.

That was the reasoning Corpse chanted in his head when he slipped out of his car and into the dark, stepping closer to The Busy Bean.

Someone was already keeping an eye on Sykkuno, Corpse had made sure of that but he hadn’t seen Sykkuno himself in days. He wasn’t scared of  _ Sykkuno _ but he  _ was _ scared of Sykkuno’s opinion of him. Sykkuno probably didn’t see him the way Corpse still saw him and Corpse couldn’t subject himself to heartbreak until the loss of Sykkuno became more unbearable than the inevitable rejection.

Corpse didn’t step into the cafe, he waited outside instead, staring as Sykkuno busied himself with making coffee for the lone customer in the shop, the same way Corpse had been but with more forced smiles and small talk.

Sykkuno was just as pretty as Corpse remembered. Soft hair, a small blush high on his cheekbones, kind eyes and plump lips. His apron was slightly dirty from something he had spilt on it with his restless hands and god, Corpse wished he could step inside, order his usual cup of coffee and let Sykkuno coax him into getting a cookie too.

Corpse could only longingly stare until it became risky and turn away when Sykkuno happened to look in his direction, hiding back in the dark shadows of the evening.

If he had been a better man, Corpse would have stayed away, kept himself from inserting himself in Sykkuno’s life.

He wasn’t a better man.

Corpse almost stepped through the door a million times, watching Sykkuno from afar for a moment before pulling away again.

Today, however, he was drunk on foolish luck after a successful hit and he felt powerful, his god-complex settling like a second skin.

“Can I have a black coffee?” he asked a startled Sykkuno who had long stopped watching the door when the bell sounded, coming to the realisation that Corpse wouldn’t walk in again.

Until that day.

Sykkuno stared at Corpse like he was a ghost, his mouth opening and closing as a smirk pulled on Corpse’s lips dangerously.

“Whaddup, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated! They honestly give me the motivation to continue.
> 
> I can also be found on You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://corpseykkuno.tumblr.com/).


End file.
